


La Douleur Exquise

by gwendolyharry



Series: Because I don't do complicated [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, F/M, Lost Love, No Peter Bashing, Non-Canon Relationship, Oscorp - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, Self-Destruction, Temporarily Unrequited Love, hairband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolyharry/pseuds/gwendolyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil itself shouldn't fall for the angel, it'll burn him alive. More than anything, because within everything, the feeling of burning is the feeling that he desire.<br/>                                                                    or</p><p>Harry couldn't think of any way to erase her from his life. He couldn't, even if he want to... But do he want it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

La douleur exquise - a heart wrenching pain of wanting the affection of something unattainable 

 

She is not his to begin with. Far from it. She is Peter Parker’s girl. The infamous Gwen Stacy, the perfect girlfriend. And there he was, hiding, under the shadow of his father’s name. Waiting for something impossible to ever happened. For her to loves him.

All his life, he never expects something so bright will ever come into his life. Not to mention her shiny blonde hair. She is a beauty and it hurt him so bad. He know he can’t have her but long for it. So he waits and waits until he got enough. But still, he can’t let go.

Peter is his friend, only friend. The only truth that he could seeks. He lives a life full of lies, so the purest could be count. And Gwendolyn is one of it. He deserves it, all the hurt. He once tried to kill her. He almost killed her. 

That night, when he lost himself to the Goblin. When he tried to kill her, she had whispered to him. 'It’s okay. It’s not you Harry'. But he drops her. Until he realizes something, the last words she said. So soft he could barely heard it. 'I love you, Harry'. And it pulls him back to his sense and save her. Save his Gwendolyn. Yes, he caught her, he saves her even. But he lost her. And he lost Peter too.

Gwen had been unconscious for two whole months and he came every night. Never miss a chance. After he finished his work, Oscorp never sleep though, he will come to her. Whispering apologize, sweet nothing and his love. Begging for her to wake and forgive him. Only at night, because she belongs to Peter in the day. Because no one will bother a crying mess he is and no one will caught him reading Romeo and Juliet to her. He knows she loves the story. But with a weird twist. She loves the idea of Juliet and Paris. Saying that love should be cherish not to be dead with. He reads it sometimes, the original one. Explaining that sometimes, when it mean to be, it is mean to be.

No one knows how much he loves her. Maybe , Janet, the specific nurse who will come by and update him of her wellbeing. 'I never taught that someone will love this much'. He only smiles. This woman must never saw Peter. Because then, it will be all twisted.

One night, he came a little bit early than usual. Feeling good than ever, never realize Janet calling him. He entered the room when the sound of someone giggling, it starlet him. He hold his breath at the sight of Gwen, fully awake and watching some movie. That is when she looks at him with confusion. The question afterward kills him. 'Do I know you?'. He can literary heard his heart snap. But replied no, he entered the wrong room and walk out. Janet, waiting outside of the room gave him looks of sympathy. And he slides down the wall, all blank. He lost her, he lost his Gwendolyn. 

Janet told him, Gwen was awake when the doctors came to do the usual check- up. She remembers everything, but not him. Not what he did to her and not her memories with him. As if it had been wiped off her mind, out of her life. He can do nothing about it, he knows. But know something altogether, he needs to let her go. 

***

3 weeks later, she’s back to work. She remembers everything to be particular. Just him, she forgot about him. What she had share with him. But she knows who he is, Harry Osborn, her boss. She works for him. That’s it. He tried to wipe her out of his life, but no, he can’t. Even back home, he saw her everywhere. Her books at the shelves, next to his favorite one. Her mug, match his. Some night, when he sure he can’t take it anymore, he cried. How pathetic.

She keeps doing her work. The one thing that started everything. She’s good, that’s why she doing the biggest project, at least for him. Finding his cure. Working with him. It that keep her close to him. 

Seeing her outside from work is more heart wrenching than ever. She will hold his hand, Peter. Kiss him, arm wrap thigh around him. Eyes full of adoration. It always made his breath hitch to the point he need turn away. She knows him, yes. Usually, ‘Good morning, Mr. Osborn’. and he would shrugged it off, walk away. There’s no hey, Harry. No, nothing. But he deserves it. The thing that drives him sane is the fact that she’s alive and she loved him.

One day, she met Janet. The old woman still gave him sympathy look. She told him something about Gwen, the next day after she woke up. She keeps asking about ‘the guy last night’. That as if she knows him somewhere. And Janet told her that, he is the Harry Osborn, the owner of Oscorp, but she said no. As if she knows him well, she knows him enough to tell that he is not some random guy. He took a deep breath, saying that, she won’t remember him. It was for good. He keeps saying that.

But the woman won’t believe him, saying that, at one point or another, if you love enough it will find you. Harry looks at her and explains how much she loves Peter, and him, he was part of her past. A faded one. It might be a one time fling. She still had those look when he said goodbye. 

The least he can do is to keep her save. To keeps the smile in her face. To let her lead a happy life, even without him. And he will live with it. He sends her things from his house to her. At her desk. And the look of her face when she saw them break his heart. As if she remembers it. The scarf she left, her books, mugs, her photos. Everything. Even her hair-band. He can stand any of it.

The exactly same day, they were in the same elevator. Just the two of them. He breaths in her smell. The same perfume he gave her. She’s on the phone, maybe Peter. She really don’t realize he was there, behind her.

She end the call with a loving I love you. And the elevator wide open, her level. That is when he whisper, so low, full of affection, ' I love you, Gwendolyn'.

What Harry don’t realize is the look of Gwen. She heard it. And it struck something. A hand caress her cheek, a deep kiss on her forehead. A masculine smell and tea. And that name, Gwendolyn. He called her that, always. And she stands there, holding her breath. Deep inside, she knows, she knows him too much.


End file.
